1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to temperature controlled containers, and in particular, to two way wireless monitoring and controlling of Reefer Units associated with temperature controlled containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Temperature controlled containers are used to ship or transport assets requiring temperature controlled environments such as, but not limited to, perishable food. Such temperature controlled containers are typically mobile, for example, being transported via road, railroad or water.
Due to the need for accurate control of the temperature sensitive environment any change in temperature, regardless how small, may have a deleterious effect on the state of the cargo or assets contained therein. It is therefore desirable to develop a system for receiving time sensitive information transmitted wirelessly to software analysis programming that generates displays and reports. In addition to receiving such information from the containers it is desirable to develop a system for issuing remote forward commands to provide full automation and control of such containers. Such an improved system and method would provide efficient detection and troubleshooting of problems.